


不在人间：铃铛的故事 1

by SalomeQubid



Series: 不在人间那在哪儿？ [6]
Category: Original Work, 不在人间 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Original Fiction, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalomeQubid/pseuds/SalomeQubid
Summary: 苹果、歌声、铃铛和前情提要
Relationships: 诗篇&重启, 诗篇&雕塑
Series: 不在人间那在哪儿？ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923496





	不在人间：铃铛的故事 1

**Author's Note:**

> 《有关苹果和天使的事》
> 
> 我说亲爱的  
> 世界上有一颗苹果  
> 长在最大的花园里  
> 怎么采摘它  
> 怎么运输它  
> 怎么迫害它  
> 怎么爱它  
> 你说小傻瓜  
> 世界上有一颗苹果  
> 那要留给神吃  
> 长在最大的花园里  
> 不要采摘它  
> 不要运输它  
> 尽情迫害它  
> 绝不爱它  
> 我说亲爱的  
> 它在那里 我看着它  
> 你说亲爱的  
> 我在这里 你闭上眼  
> 我说亲爱的   
> 它在那里 我渴望它  
> 你说亲爱的  
> 别瞎想了 赶紧睡吧  
> 你说我错了  
> 你说我错了  
> 你说我错了
> 
> 我说亲爱的  
> 世界上有一颗苹果  
> 长在最大的花园里  
> 怎么采摘它  
> 怎么运输它  
> 怎么迫害它  
> 怎么爱它  
> 你说小傻瓜  
> 世界上有一颗苹果  
> 那要留给神吃  
> 长在最大的花园里  
> 不要采摘它  
> 不要运输它  
> 尽情迫害它  
> 绝不爱它  
> 人也不要苹果  
> 它太红了它很可怕  
> 神也不要苹果  
> 它太脆了它最荒唐  
> 天使不要苹果  
> 天使的舌头  
> 滑滑涩涩  
> 我说亲爱的  
> 可我也是一颗苹果  
> 可我也是一颗苹果  
> 可我就是一颗苹果  
> 可我就是这颗苹果  
> 我是一颗苹果
> 
> 咕噜咕噜  
> 咕噜咕噜
> 
> 诗篇 于 2020年7月

我说亲爱的  
世界上有一颗苹果  
长在最大的花园里  
怎么采摘它  
怎么运输它  
怎么迫害它  
怎么爱它  
你说小傻瓜  
世界上有一颗苹果  
那要留给神吃  
长在最大的花园里  
不要采摘它  
不要运输它  
尽情迫害它  
绝不爱它

我就在那儿念。我坐在重启的几乎第一单在北京的生意那栋楼里，里面的台阶和电梯不知道为什么全都给拆了，现在是一个四周有无数格子间，但中间空的可以种一棵亿年大柿子树的结构。不知道这个楼跟一个铁皮桶似的怎么就没被风吹倒，下雨估计也能漏到一层吧，最上面一层下雪，最底下一层下雨。楼上发朋友圈说北京一下雪就变成北平，底下发朋友圈说屋外小雪屋里中雨，大概这样子。我就在那儿胡思乱想，这个一颗苹果是我很久以前写的了，因为不甘心世界上才华一共十斗，陈信宏占0.1%我占0.00003%，这多不合适你说。  
重启就充满爱意地问我，你今天怎么话这么多啊？  
我说我太想你了。实际上我感觉她喊我来，肯定这事儿和我脱不了干系，搞不好今天我还要在这儿被她揍，重启这个人看起来温柔又惆怅，就差把“每个人都有两次机会”摆在脸上，但我知道这种人最可怕了，因为她给你机会是不分善恶的，这是一件不分善恶的好事，但我其实并不想要第二次机会。我告诉她说我属冥王，应当专司死亡，重启还是温柔又惆怅的样子。  
她问我，雕塑呢？  
我只好说雕塑买关东煮去了。  
不吃麦当劳啦？  
要杀要剐，我语气就开始哆嗦，可我又笑了，我实在很想被杀被剐，这你也知道，我说随你的便，都听你的，行不？  
你告诉我你这几天干什么了。  
我说我能干嘛啊？我不就唱唱歌吃吃饭睡觉吗，我生活在路上我，你知道的，我没什么正事可以做。  
重启伸手就按在我太阳穴上了。操，真的很疼，我感觉她是唯一一个能把我掐成脑花儿的人，雕塑知道了肯定很生气，我觉得她一直想亲手杀了我，因为那就是雕塑表达友爱的方式。我就按着重启的手，咧嘴说：用力！再用力点！快一点！  
重启看起来很想直接把我扔下去。她也眯着眼睛笑了。我心说不好，要出事，忘了这人不是个东西，紧接着场景就开始复现。  
我最恨这个了。我不想重活我的任何一天，因为它们每一天都是罪孽。每一天都在重复罪孽。如果让我重活一遍我会直接生不如死。  
好玩儿吧？重启慢悠悠说。买凶杀人这件事她最擅长了——她因为活了太多遍，不得不看清了所有的细节和弱点。  
我马上呕吐甚至想跪下来求她。我看见两天前的自己站在我旁边，晃晃悠悠，无忧无虑，捏着一颗苹果。  
坏了。我脸色一变。  
重启学着两天前的我的样子也晃晃悠悠无忧无虑起来。她的脸苍白得就要透明了，看起来她还不明白我干了什么所以留我一条狗命。或者她留我一条狗命是因为知道活着才是我的折磨。  
两天前的诗篇把手放在这栋楼环绕着中间那条巨大空洞和四周分界的栏杆上。“诗篇”笑嘻嘻地，唱什么桀骜少年臣，不信鬼神不信人，重启看着她的眼神能掐出水来，给我整了一身鸡皮疙瘩，心里又有点感动，想她会不会因为爱我而这次就不跟我计较了。想来大概不会，我知道我这次干了什么——重启最讨厌这种事，我现在明白雕塑为什么对魔鬼表面说着恨其实很爱，对重启则恰好相反。重启最讨厌有他者没收人的机会。重启就是为了人的机会而生的，这种无原则而且杀伤力巨大的“善良”，重启的无私简直自私极了，这就像商家打折卖花胶猪肚鸡，最后当然还是会多收你钱，这就是机会的意思。让你多受一些磨损，让你被迫多活一天。  
我惨笑起来。我看着我——两天前的诗篇，把那一道栏杆推下去，雕塑在诗篇旁边从阴影里走出来，镶嵌着自由的那边眼睛简直像是蛇瞳，手上拿着一个苹果。  
重启骂了一声。她试图拉住两天前的我，在沉痛的夜和凝滞的歌声里重启披着缥缈的金色，她说别接！重启就要打响指了。  
讲个惊天大秘密：其实两天前的晚上我看见重启了。我在她在重启的时间段之前抢先把苹果吃完了。我乐意了，我饱了；雕塑也乐意了，雕塑没看见重启，雕塑其实挺少关心她，雕塑对人们只是好奇而不是关切，就像雕塑只是凝视着人间，并不插手，但诗篇就是忍不住温情。  
两天前的雕塑说：哎，我才意识到你跟我的根本不同。  
重启慢慢地、凶残地松开我的脖子，她知道把人提在悬崖上这招对我没用，她凝视着她的故事里开过巨大的金色莲花的顶楼，那里仍然反射着亘古的月光，整栋楼的玻璃像海浪一样，传来吱吱呀呀的波涛声。但不知道为什么，给我一种荒废的感觉。  
重启不笑了。她眼睛里横着真切的恨意，那恨意几乎容纳不了一丝的爱，但我还是看出来了，所以我还是笑了。重启看起来真的能因为此时的愤怒而把我推下去，但那也只不过是重新灰飞烟灭一次。我看见一层雕塑走进来了，拎着吃的，重启也终于为了那点儿体面冷静下来。  
你到底干了什么啊？她轻声问。  
我也轻声说：你上次来，没处理干净。月光的绳子就随着我的幻想从顶层晃荡下去，重启的眼神要把那一道银白生吞活剥，我使劲低头看着雕塑，对她大喊，声音却传不出去。我这时候意识到重启为什么这么生气了，我先说这应该不是我干的，我不至于跟自己过不去，重启说你的本科主修就是“和自己过不去”。我没听她说话，心里也在轻声叫喊：我到底干了什么啊？

TBC.


End file.
